Fallacious
by 15interestingfacts
Summary: "The broccoli says 'I look like a small tree', the mushroom says 'I look like an umbrella', the walnut says 'I look like a brain', and the banana says 'Can we please change the subject'" I laughed at my own joke, but Shorty Phantomhive didn't. His cold glare is fixed, headed towards me. SebastianXOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: When I thought about this again, it all started because me and my friend, **_Alpaca Desu_** was falling head over heels with **_**Kuroshitsuji**_**. We read the manga, we watch the anime, we watch the musical (all of them), and we squeal like crazy every time Yana Toboso updated a new chapter.**

**But then, if I really **_**really**_** get technical, it all started on that day where **_**Alpaca Desu**_** and I agreed on something crazy. Crazy enough that I wished we both wouldn't die quick to finish this story.**

**Take note that it took us 2 years before we committed to this fan fiction. 2 years! I feel that I should warn all the readers that the updates are sporadic.**

**There is an OC in this fic. I'll let you know that right out of the gate. Also, I have to say that we love reviews and ideas from readers but if all you're going to do is blast us because you don't like this fic, the idea, or our writing, then save it. No one is standing over you, making you read it. If you don't like it just go back to the menu and pick something else.**

**Both of us love the manga, it's definitely our favorite, especially when we found out that Undertaker is smexy as hell.**

**Disclaimer: **_**Kuroshitsuji**_** is Yana Toboso's toy, we are just playing with it.**

* * *

FALLACIOUS

[CHAPTER ONE: Misleading]

Life isn't measured by the number of breaths you take. But by the number of moments that take your breath away.

* * *

_I'm sorry, but despite all of our efforts, it is confirmed you have terminal cancer._

"We're moving to Baltimore," Dad had announced, three weeks after I was diagnosed with terminal illness, our world fell apart. "We need a fresh start."

I had agreed. My life was a mess; my family didn't stop fighting, my friends and my boyfriend didn't know what to do or to say around me anymore, and my stepmother was like a little child who'd lost their favorite toy.

But I didn't think that Baltimore was the ideal place for a fresh start. My boyfriend had once described it as a welfare trap to create poverty; a thriving blue-collar city lined with beautiful independent ethnic family shops, marble steps and a strong sense of community. It was worlds apart from Manhattan, the big city I'd been born and brought up in. It had enormous white mansions atop rolling hills, antiseptic gardens that were cleaned and pruned within an inch of their lives, perfect-looking residents, and greenery that was so lush and so fresh that it made me feel like a dirty old tramp.

But it was the place my father's hospital had transferred him to, and it was where we moved a week after dad's announcement, before I had the chance to talk with my boyfriend of my best friend. Although I doubted we'd have been able to talk properly anyway, because they begun to treat me like strangers.

Never in their lives experienced anything but normality, and by then, I had.

The day everything started, it was very well for her family. It was all very well for her father and her step-mother to be happy. After all, today was the day of their wedding anniversary.

But I was not happy.

Every single day, the day's schedule was the same. Wake up, take a bath, and eat a very healthy because breakfast with grease or oil could very well affect my health very much. Get ready to go down to get some checkups and therapy until the late evening, go to sleep.

I glared at myself in the mirror, my eyes narrowed in ferocious scowl. My blond hair is getting thinner because of the exposure to the UV-light. At this time, I know I wasn't at my very best.

I hated the Doctors who told me about my illness bluntly. Can't he be a little more considerate? I mean, you are telling a nearly 16 year old girl that she was going to die in about 5 months. Unfortunate for me, the woman who usually took care of me had a holiday and my personal Doctor was sick. But still, it was exactly a month and 14 days ago and I still haven't forgiven him from being so tactless.

I looked for my new room in my hospital gown. They were moving me into another ward where people with no aspiration of surviving were put.

I'm just glad they put me in a single room anyway. There isn't much to hope with considering that my death was near. My life; destroyed. My love; gone. My dreams; forgotten.

Sounds horrible, doesn't it? How can someone be so happy to see their own culmination coming to get them? The memories I have in my mind is not sufficient enough, even if I can't count on two hands my family eat dinner together, or the times where they are always supporting me in reaching what I wanted to do the most. And I know, I can't count on one hand about the stupid, silly little things that I thought were insignificant to do compare to the other teenagers.

Whatever the reason, I knew in my heart I was never going to do what I wanted to do the most.

I opened the door to my new room. White curtains are currently floating in the evening breeze. I saw my bags or stuff were on the bed. I sorted through the stuff; clothes, books, sympathetic _get well _cards that I never read, and my manga collection.

I liked all sorts of manga, but the one I read the most is Kuroshitsuji. I looked at the battered first book of the series and smiled inside. I haven't smiled for a very long time.

They said I will be occupying this room for the few months that remained in the rest of my life. Well, they didn't say it like that, but I knew they meant it that way. I lived most of my life in a hospital where my dad works, so I guess I should know the truth behind those bland smiles.

I collapsed on the bed, taking care not to make too much noise. I just wanted to relax, curl up and contemplate about my useless, forgettable life.

I went undisturbed for about a whole blissful hour, before I heard the unmistakable sound of something scraping the window. I sighed, managing to make it to the window, something of a little miracle.

When I draw back the curtains and opened the window, a black cat hopped inside my dim room, snuggling against the warm bed as it purr in the silent night.

I cursed silently. A moment later, the act scampered up towards me.

"What do you want?" I asked at it irately as it rub its ear against its paw before he meow-ed happily.

It just looked at me, inquiringly, sitting there in front of me in almost a peaceful manner.

"What? You want to be fed?"

It meow-ed and I took that as a yes. I don't know how to take care of an animal, so I willingly pour a small amount of milk on a small plate and put it as far as I could from the bed, then walked back to resume on staring on the ceiling.

But only for a few minutes later it was back.

It purred happily, leaping on the bed next to me. It then shuffled up beside me, our head almost touching in its endeavors.

I know I'm complaining a little, but I suppose things weren't _all bad_. I much preferred having the cat here than having the tactless Doctor. I know it sounded awful, but I can honestly say I hated almost every single thing about that Doctor.

Out of curiosity, I reached out and pet the cat lightly on its back; before I knew it, the cat succumbs to my touch and purr lovingly against my ear.

I shrugged, why not? I needed a friend anyway.

"You know," I started rambling. "I'm gonna die in three months."

I smiled nervously, hoping to see a reaction from the cat. Of course, nothing came out. I doubted it would understand me anyway.

"I wanted to do so much in my life in a useful way instead of dying like this. Maybe in another world? But I'm not physically strong so I may need someone to cling on to and survive. I also wanted to play normally like any other teenagers, I wanted to dress-up, go to parties, and I want to have fun too..."

I guess it seemed more and more like a list as I kept on rambling about what I wanted to do and have in the long run of things. But during my listing, I started to get tired. I slept more and more these days. So I added one last item to my list.

"I know it sounded stupid, talking to a cat and all, but I would really like to meet Sebastian Michaelis."

_**Shinigami Main Branch, the Library.**_

Undertaker sighed a long sorrowful sigh. He was bored, the library is no fun and he was getting old. He was lucky already a legendary grim reaper has its perks, for example; he won't get punished for the late returning of the Cinematic Record. Of course, he made sure that no after effects were significant.

He squeezes in the thick books in the gaps available. He smiled at the records when he remembered how fun it was to collect those souls, before he could get bored anyway.

After he was finished, he silently wandered at the great Library, there were times when his job was to read them, collect the souls and stamped them; a complete waste of his time. When curiosity got the best of him, he pulled one book out from the shelves and read them.

Name : Ren Astarr

Born : December 9, 1886

Date of Death : January 19, 1990

Cause of Death : Cardiac Arrest

Additional Information : Die in the age of 24. Not rich, not poor.

Well, typical death. Nothing to special, all in all it wasn't a fun death to begin with. Pretty normal stuff. And Ren was very unlucky to die young.

Undertaker reach for the second book on the next shelve.

Name : Daisy Smith

Born : February 29, 1996

Date of Death : March 17, 2029,

Cause of Death : Suicide, blood loss

Additional Information : Die in the age of 33. Came from a multimillionaire family. Parents won't let her take plastic surgery. Very ugly. Die in the hand of her gentle husband

Another typical death.

Name : Orion Law

Born : August 19, 1998

Date of Death : October 30, 2014

Cause of Death : Terminal illness

Additional Information : Die in the age of 16. Only child.

Going to die in...3 months? He skipped over the next details and started reading the record because he reasons. It would take a long time, but as he started reading, his eyebrows nearly blended with his hair.

A smile was starting to creep its way towards his lips. Her disenchanted death, can he manipulate it? But he knew, it will certainly be amusing if he connect her to his fake records. He knew he didn't felt anything sympathetic towards the girl's death.

Now, what would happen if this girl's end had a continuation?

He stretched his body lazily under the warm sun streaming in through the library window, bathing the large room in golden light. With a big smile on his face, he closed the book and put it under his sleeves before padded out silently to his parlor.

He decided then and there what he had to do.

He had to be this girl's fairy godmother.

_**Three months later...**_

It was late October. Autumn was coming to a close and so was her life.

As much as she hated it, Orion was pretty much used to the four white walls caging her from the outside world in her last moments. Well, it's not like she had much of a choice. Even if she was allowed to go out, it's not like she can go far by herself. She couldn't even sit up without assistance, let alone stand on her own two feet.

Her whole body had become a useless, dead weight wedged between the bed and her blanket, connecting her to the world and she forced herself to welcome the fact. She felt so lethargic that her mind had no strength to fight against reality.

She was thankful, however, that she could still turn her head towards the window where the black cat would visit by every evening. Her chapped lips would curve upwards in the widest smile she could muster with her remaining strength as said cat came to her line of vision.

The sight was pitiful, to be brutally honest, as her smile only looked like a pained twitch on her lips.

The nurses whom kept watch after her were always perplexed at her behavior. In the earlier months when she was still able to get up from her bed, she would stand at the window and talk to herself. Yes, to her. They tried to question her about it, and her sanity, and she always told them about a black cat. They didn't have the heart to tell her that she was probably hallucinating, so they just left her to do whatever she wanted.

Seconds away from her death, a man clad in a black suit came into her room. She had no idea how he got in here and before she could think about it, he whipped out a scythe and slashed it at her.

Orion's eyes widened at the attack and she saw her life flash before her own eyes

* * *

"_Hadley, you little bitch!" my grandmother's shriek was loud enough to shatter glass._

_I had been lying in my bed for the past half-hour, feeling nervous about my first day at school. Now, I sat up, safely ensconced in my room as my family started another one of their fights. Those meaningless pointless fights that had now become almost as regular as brushing my teeth._

"_Please, mother...just calm down." My stepmother's tired voice just couldn't match the volumes of their shouts._

"_Who the hell do you think you are?" Grandma demanded of Hadley. "Walking around and calling me your mother like you own the place?"_

"_My brother married to you, you fucking whore!" My aunt, Ann shouted, raising her voice even further, refusing to back down._

"_I'm not a whore..." Hadley's voice dropped almost to a whisper._

"_Of course you are!" Ann rounded all together. "You're screwing my brother around like your entire previous husband and take all their money, you fucking bitch! Like the way you begged my brother to buy you a new, bigger house in Baltimore?"_

_I sat very still on my bed, frozen. We had worked so hard to be a family. How had things changed so much? Why were we palling apart? Dad had promised that moving to Baltimore would be a fresh start for us, that it would give us time, a chance to heal the gap in our lives._

_But that wasn't what was happening. What was happening was that things were actually getting worse._

* * *

_Unlike on that sleepy August morning four weeks ago, the school gate was wide open when I scrambled out of my Dad's car, and boys in their black pants and white shirts and girls in their tunics and shirts milled around, making out, talking about their vacations in Europe and Asia, laughing and hugging. I watched as a guy lifted a girl on his back and stumbled around as she whooped, then as a gaggle of laughing girls with French manicured whispered and pointed at a good-looking guy in a lacrosse uniform. Standing in the crowd, on the outside looking in, I felt lonelier than I'd ever felt before._

_And intimidated. Each and every student on the grounds, besides being impeccably groomed, tanned and supplied with designer backpacks, looked like they belong on a runway in Paris. They were all drop-dead gorgeous. It seemed as if one of the requirements for getting here was looking like models and movie starts. A requirement I didn't fulfill._

"_Thinking you don't belong?" a voice purred softly from my right._

_I turned my head. Roxanne Cartwright, in all her power-filled glory with her uniform fitting her like a condom and every inch of her face and body flawless, was standing there with a smug smile on her glossy mouth._

"_Roxanne," I said evenly. My mouth felt slightly dry, but I refused to display fear._

"_It's Miss Cartwright to you," Roxanne said sweetly. "That's what the losers call me only my friends and equals call me Roxanne."_

_I crossed my arms over my chest, subconsciously registering how small my chests were compared to Roxanne's perfect C-cups. "I see."_

* * *

_My phone was ringing, and I forgot to care about everything that happened in my entire life when the screen was flashing my boyfriend's name._

"_Nathan?" I answered on the first ring, not caring how desperate and breathless I sounded._

"_Hey," he said softly. "It's you."_

_Of course it was me. Who had he expected, Justin Beiber?_

"_Long time no talk," he said, when I didn't respond._

_I wanted to ask him whose fault that was, but I didn't want to waste time on accusations when I wanted him to be with me so much. "I know," I said. "I missed you."_

"_You left so suddenly," Nathan said. "We didn't get a chance to talk."_

_You could have called me. "I know. But Dad wanted to do it quickly."_

"_I've missed you," Nathan ventured hesitantly._

"_What's up with that?" I asked, wondering if my longing for him was penetrating through the phone._

"_I don't know." He heaved a sigh. "What are we now, Orion?"_

_He was asking me? That was like the sun rising in the west. "What do you want us to be?"_

"_I want us to be a couple. I want you to go on being my girlfriend."_

_The happiness that was rapidly filling my chest threatened to choke me. I want that, too. But we haven't talked in months, Nathan. You can't just call me and think we can go back to where we were—"_

"_I was scared to call you," he interrupted._

_I stopped talking. Wasn't that what had stopped me from calling him too? Fear. Doubt. Uncertainty. "Honestly? Me too."_

* * *

The man nodded absentmindedly to himself and was about to collect her records, seconds he reached for his stamp a large shadow was looming over him and yet the reaper was oblivious to the fact.

Undertaker appeared without warning, his scythe glinting in the dark shadows; he and his scythe are both eager to stop this reaper from collecting the girl's soul. Before the other reaper could turn around, his life was ended in one swift, simple, yet elegant move.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered to the other reaper in an ostentatious smile. "But this one belongs to me."

The other reaper's body falls with a loud thud, but of course, no one can hear what undertaker do or did.

He did all of that without blinking, stole the girl's soul and left without anything but a sympathetic smile to spare.

* * *

The loud chimes of the church bell reverberated through the air; usually it signifies the start of mass, but that day it rung for the funeral of a barely sixteen years old girl.

Clothed in the most beautiful white dress she will ever wear and accompanied by countless matching colored roses, her corpse was laid in a wooden casket, deaf to the cries of despair of her loved ones.

Not a lot of people attended her funeral, but everyone was there.

Her stepmother rose up from her seat, walked over to her opened coffin, and stood still. Traces of dried tears were present on her pale cheeks. She had been crying for months for her stepdaughter. Her tired and bloodshot gaze fell upon Orion's peaceful face and she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Her knees eventually gave away and Mr. Law rushes to her side.

His hands massaged her shoulders tenderly, in an attempt to comfort his sobbing wife. As much as he wanted to cry, he forced himself to remain as composed as he could be. He couldn't break down when the rest of his family was practically on the verge of breaking point. Her daughter was loved by everyone and her departure had made a big impact on them.

He felt remorseful. Despite being a doctor, he couldn't save her.

It was only for a split second, but in the midst of mourning over her death, the nurse who had taken care of Orion saw it. The black cat that she had spoken about.

Its beady black eyes, devoid of emotions, were scanning over her corpse. Before the nurse had the time to confirm that it was _that_ black cat, it disappeared from her coffin's side and was never seen again.

* * *

**Closing words from the **_**great**_Alpaca desu**: Hey. Thanks for reading this. I love you so much hahahaha this chapter was edited and mostly written by 15interesting facts but I contributed to a part of this chapter. I wonder if it's noticeable hahaha. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello, hello**

**This is where a blunt, eccentric OC dies and is forced in the body of Elizabeth Midford at the start of the Kuroshitsuji series. A different take on inserting Ocs. What, oh what could this girl possibly get up to? Astonishingly close to cannon.**

**WARNING: There will be MAJOR **_**SPOILERS**_** below. If you do not wish to know spoilers, I suggest you read the manga first.**

**This story is mostly written for fun and laughs. Hope you enjoy it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sebastian Michaelis and Undertaker which is, really, the saddest thing of them all.**

* * *

Dear Math, please grow up and solve your own problems. I'm tired of solving them for you.

* * *

She spent a lot of time as a thoughtful fiancée. Thinking. Processing. Planning.

In her mansion, her family would constantly checking up on her whenever she was out of her house, which was annoying to say at the least; she felt like an invalid.

It's been two months since she last saw her fiancé—if you don't include the ride where she dropped her older brother to a private school and proceeded to pass by Ciel's mansion before going home.

But passing by his house made her miss him even more. She needed to see him and see him she shall. Even if the "security" in her house was crazy tight, she will find a way to see him. As they said, _love conquers all_.

Tip toeing as silently as she could in her cute little kitten heels, Elizabeth sneaked her way out of her room, pass the halls, and finally through the main door. Her emerald orbs scanned the area for any hindrance. Upon spotting none, she broke out into a grin and hurried out through the gates. She called a carriage, stated the address of Ciel's mansion, and sat inside, finally able to sigh in relief.

Bringing her knees to her chest, Elizabeth smiled contently to herself. If anyone was here with her, she could not sit like this. _Unladylike_. People had always surrounded her, watching over her, and the responsibility she had been getting under her skin by every passing day. Even if it was only for a short while she could let loose, she was grateful.

Her gaze turned to the side; staring at how the trees grew sparser the further she went. Soon, she could see the town. Elizabeth's eyes lit up at the sight of rows of shops with cute displays.

Every girl likes cute things but Elizabeth Midford _loves_ cute things.

Cute things were like her _trigger_, she meant it in a good way of course. When Elizabeth landed her eyes on cute things, she turned into a predator.

Nature called. It's time for shopping.

After she gestured for the carriage to stop, she got down, paid, and her feet let her wander through the streets. Her eyes were filled with wonder and eagerness as she scanned the shops. Toys, home decor, furniture, clothes; the town seemed to have everything she could imagine. It was hard to choose which shops to enter, so she decided to enter every shop with displays that called out to her. She was not in a hurry anyways.

The first shop she entered was an accessories shop and Elizabeth went _bat shit crazy_. She couldn't help herself, okay? Occasions where she could shop by herself and buy whatever the shit she wanted was rare since people sadly never left her alone. And when opportunity presented itself, she was smart enough to indulge it.

From that store, she bought bunny ears headband, some cute curly wigs, hairclips, basically anything she found adorable. Oh, and a pink, flowery bonnet. Elizabeth was not sure when the correct occasion to wear such head accessory was but she bought it anyways because one does not simply leave a thing that cute on the shelf.

The next store that caught her eye sold party supplies. Banners, dolls, flowers, balloons, ribbons; Elizabeth made sure to get enough shit to cover Ciel's entire mansion. Yup, she decided transform Ciel's gloomy mansion into a castle fit for a princess.

A few hours had passed when Elizabeth concluded that she should get going if she doesn't want to reach Ciel's mansion past noon. She was about to find another carriage but something stopped her. Something cute and blue, like Ciel's eye.

It was a set of western style clothes, colored dominantly in a rich deep blue that matches with Ciel's eye. With a few frills on the cuffs and collar, it will be perfect for Ciel.

Elizabeth bit back a squeal at the mental image of Ciel in the outfit and marched over to the store. She _needed_ to buy that outfit.

Sauntering over to the shop attendant, Elizabeth tapped his shoulder to gain his attention.

"I'm interested in the set of outfit at the display and I was wondering if you can make a few adjustments to it?"

"Sure, miss. What kind of adjustments would you like?"

"I'd like to add a few lace details and frills at the cuffs and collar."

The man raised his eyebrow. "Uh, miss, you do know that it's a boy's outfit, do you?"

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "Yes of course. What made you think I don't realize that?"

The shop attendant scratched the back of his neck in confusion. "Uh... forget what I said. I'll be done with it in a while. You can take a look some more in the shop if you'd like."

"Thank you."

The girl smiled out of politeness and did as he suggested. She walked around the store. It was pretty spacious and well designed. Elizabeth quite liked the concept of the shop, to be honest. Even if the shop sells boy's clothes.

There weren't anything more she wanted to buy, really. The clothes at the display were the cutest out of all the clothes in the shop. However, she had not checked out the jewelry section so she figured that she'll look around in that section. It's not like she had any other thing to do in the mean time. And she was glad that she did that because there she found the perfect ring which will absolutely match the outfit.

Without thinking twice, Elizabeth snatched the ring with the box and brought it to the cashier counter. She felt giddiness start to bubble up in her guts. The mental image of the love of her life wearing the outfit and accessory she personally picked out was just too much. It was like a dream come true. Ciel has to _love_ this.

Once the shop attendant was done with his job, Elizabeth paid and went out of the shop with one extra big bag and a content grin. She called for a carriage, shoved all the gigantic piling shopping bags and herself inside, and went off to Ciel's mansion.

* * *

Elizabeth, being the innocent young lady she was, was expecting Ciel to be happy when he returned to see that his mansion had been decorated with tons of girly decorations; as if it was decorated for a little girl's fifth birthday party. Ciel, being the mature 13 year old he was, was of course un-amused by Elizabeth's antics.

"My mansion... what in the world...is this!?"

It was a shock. The place looked like unicorns had flown in and puked all over. At first, Ciel didn't think that it was Elizabeth's doing. Since the girl was supposed to be in her own mansion, not his.

"Sebastian!"

The trio servants of the Phantomhive household, dressed ridiculously, rushed to Sebastian and surrounded the black clad butler.

"What in the world is this?! More like, what is with that appearance, you two?!"

Oh Elizabeth, only you could make the everly composed Sebastian taken aback.

"Go ask that crazy girl!" Bard fumed, his thumb pointing to the door where the _crazy girl_ was.

"That crazy girl..?"

Sebastian and Ciel walked over to the door and peeked in, like they were afraid of what kind of merciless monster would ever do all of this.

"These ribbons are good too. But these satin roses are the cutest! I hesitated a little."

The voice was a girl's voice and it was sweet too. Too sweet that it had passed the borderline of annoying.

"...but like I thought, you wearing that is totally adorable! You look like Antoinette!"

Ciel peeked in more, revealing his face more in the process, to see who exactly was behind the door and what was she doing to the helpless Tanaka.

It was a bad decision. Elizabeth immediately spotted him and rushed over to glomp the tiny boy.

"Ciel! I wanted to see youuu!"

Ciel almost fell down to the floor by the force but he rooted his heels on the floor and stood still.

"E...Elizabeth!"

"Call me Lizzy! Aren't I always saying that? Just as I thought, no matter how many times I look at you, you're the cutest!"

Elizabeth squealed and squeezed at Ciel, who is now helpless as the girl was probably stronger than she looked. Sebastian cleared his throat and decided to step in.

"Miss Elizabeth..?"

Easily distracted, the girl immediately released Ciel and turned to Sebastian.

"Oh my! Sebastian, good day!"

The girl curtsied and smiled while Ciel was busy trying to stay away from anymore glomps.

"It's been a while since I've laid my eyes on _you_." Sebastian responded, subtly emphasizing on the word 'you' which went unnoticed by the oblivious Elizabeth.

"Oh! I have a souvenir for you too!"

Before he could politely refuse or even _react_, Elizabeth had whipped out the pink bonnet she bought earlier and worn it on Sebastian.

"Ah! It's so cuuuuute! You're always wearing black so I thought those colors would be good!"

Well, it certainly was not bad on him. It was ridiculous. It sent the three servants and _Ciel_ on the verge of tears from holding back laughter. Sebastian swiftly knock the three idiots out into a pile of bloody pulp and returned to the conversation like nothing happened.

"Regard for the things I wear, that's sort of regard for me...is a great honor."

"It's fine!"

"Ahem." Ciel cleared his throat. "More importantly, Lizzy. Why are you here? What about grandmother?"

"I wanted to see you so I rushed out in secret and came here!"

Ciel sweat dropped and braced himself for the incoming glomp attack. That was so typical of her yet still he could not understand what was going through in her head.

In the background, Bard slowly inched closer to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, who exactly is that girl?"

"Ah." Still dismayed by the abomination in the form of a pink bonnet on his head, Sebastian explained with his poker face. "Lady Elizabeth is the young master's fiancée."

The three servants shrieked and hollered in shock. Probably because they couldn't believe that their young master actually has a fiancée while their love life was pretty much nonexistent despite them being much older.

"If she left without saying anything, then grandmother must be worried. Sebastian, contact—"

Ciel had no time to finish as the perky girl had dragged him outside to show his heavily decorated ballroom.

"Cieeeel! Come here! Look, look! I made the ballroom cute too, didn't I?"

Elizabeth was too enthusiastic while Ciel was just horrified at the sight.

"My...mansion..."

"Ah! That's right! Hey, Ciel, since it took a lot of work to make the ballroom like this, let's have a dance party today! I'll dance with my fiancée as an escort! _Kyaaaa~_!"

Elizabeth squealed at shoujo-esque mental image of her and Ciel dancing together. Ciel could only twitch in horror.

"Wha..."

"Wear the clothes I picked for you, Ciel!I think it'll definitely be cute!"

"Wait... who said it was fine..!"

The girl turned around and continued her fantasies and monologue.

"Dancing with Ciel with the clothes I picked out for him, it's like a dream! I will have to dress stylishly with all my might too!"

"Elizabeth! Listen to what... Hey!"

Ciel was frustrated at being ignored and Sebastian just pat his shoulder in sympathy.

"_Kyaaa~! Kyaaaa~!_"

"Listen to what people are saying!"

Elizabeth is impossible. Even for a demon like Sebastian, he could never understand the girl.

* * *

"I think blue will definitely suit Ciel. When I saw the clothes I bought for Ciel in London, I fell in love instantly!"

Elizabeth was just having her usual monologue while Mey Rin adjusted her ball gown.

"Oh that's right!"

Mey Rin looked up in anticipation of what she was going to say.

"How about I invite you to the party too! I'll make you cute!"

"But... I-I'm super far-sighted so if I don't have these I can't see anything!

Mey Rin desperately tried to keep Elizabeth from taking her glasses away as Elizabeth tugged at her wrists to take the glasses away from her.

"It'll be fine if you see it from far away!"

"Do it that way."

Elizabeth turned her head and left Mey Rin alone at the familiar voice that she loved.

"Ciel!"

The excited girl grabbed Ciel's hand and he automatically braced himself for whatever she was going to do. Elizabeth spun him around wildly. After a few spuns which was enough to make Ciel stagger for balance, she gestured to show her handiwork towards the three male servants.

"Look, look! Everyone else is cute too, aren't they? I've let them come to the party too!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her.

"But Ciel is definitely the... Huh?"

The matching adorable ring wasn't on any of his finger. Elizabeth's face darken and she gazed at Ciel ominously.

"Ciel, where's the ring that I prepared for you?! There was a ring that matched the Western style clothing, wasn't there?"

"Huh? Ring?"

Ciel pulled his hand away from hers. "This ring is fine."

Elizabeth's aura visibly darken at his response and she exploded.

"No! I went to a lot of trouble to make everything adorable! Only the ring is totally not cute!"

Then tears suddenly started to collect and pour down her cheeks like waterfalls. Ciel had to sweatdrop at her constant moodswings.

"Are you saying that you don't like the things I brought for you, Ciel?! You're terrible!"

Like any other guys, Ciel felt a bit bad for making a girl cry. He sighed.

"That's not it..."

But suddenly, Elizabeth's tears vanished and an evil glint replaced it. She snickered evilly and slipped the old ring away from Ciel's thumb easily while he lowered his guard down.

"This ring is mine now~!"

"Li—!"

A look of surprise took over Ciel's face and Lizzie grinned, turned around, lifting the ring high up in the air, knowing fully well that Ciel won't be able to reach it due to his shorter height.

"I took it! This ring is super old! The size of the one I choose is better too..."

"GIVE IT BACK!"

The whole grew silent at Ciel's sudden outburst. Elizabeth look the most terrified. She lowered the ring but still with no intention of giving it back.

"Give it back, Elizabeth."

His hand was outstretched and his eyebrows were furrowed. Ciel was furious. The whole room knew it.

"Wh-why are you mad like that? I worked...so hard..."

His face seemed to darken instead, leaving Elizabeth feeling anger start to bubble up within her too. She clenched her fists.

"...What!? I just made you cute! So why are you mad like that!? You're terrible!"

Her fist which contained the ring lifted up again. She wasn't thinking clear, that was sure. The last thing she wanted was for Ciel to be mad at her. Yet, overcame by emotions, she threw the ring on the floor with force which caused it to break into pieces.

"This ring, I hate it!"

Everything afterwards was a blur. It happened so fast and Elizabeth couldn't do anything but recoil in reflex. Ciel had lifted his hand, so close to hitting his fiancée. Sebastian immediately stepped in and held Ciel's wrist back.

"Young Master."

Ciel quickly regained his sense back and turned his flushed face around to face his butler.

"You've forgotten your long-awaited new cane."

He took Ciel's hand and placed the intricately carved cane in his hand. Ciel was panting. He stared at the pieces of stones that was once his ring and exhaled heavily.

Elizabeth was crying. For real this time. Her face was twisted in regret and tears came pouring out voluntary and uncontrollably.

"You have my deepest apologies, Miss Elizabeth." Sebastian placed his right hand over his chest in an apologetic manner.

"That ring is very important to our master. It has been passed down through the Phantomhive family for generations. There was only one in the world."

"Eh?! That sort of important ring... I..."

Elizabeth hiccuped and trembled. Never had she felt this much guilt and regret. Ciel must have definitely hated her.

She saw Ciel crouched down to take all of the pieces then slowly getting up to approach her quivering form.

"Ciel... I..."

But he stopped by the window and flung all of the pieces out.

"Wh..?!"

Elizabeth ran to the window and looked down to see the pieces, which was impossible of course.

"Ciel!? What did you do!?"

"I don't care about that thing. It's just an old ring." He straightened his from. "This ring is proof that the head of the Phantomhive house is _Ciel Phantomhive_."

Again, Ciel side. "What's with that face?"

"B-but..."

"It's a terrible face." Ciel pulled out a handkerchief from his breast pocket. "And you call yourself a lady."

Elizabeth tried to choke back her sobs as Ciel wiped the tears away from her face.

"I wouldn't want to invite a lady with a face like that to a dance, would I?"

Ciel outstretched his hand once again, this time not for the ring but for her hand.

"Let's forget those bad things and dance until dawn with evening party etiquette, shall we? M'Lady?"

Elizabeth felt a sudden wave of relief wash over her. What she did was unforgivable yet seeing Ciel still wanted to dance with her. It was like a dream come true.

"Yes!"

She took his hand with a warm smile. And at the moment their fingertips touched, Elizabeth felt a jolt. She wasn't sure what it was and before she figured what it was, her mind shut down completely. Black dotted her vision and she lost conciousness.

"_Elizabeth!_"

It was Ciel's cry.

_Ciel…_

"Sebastian, catch her, she's—"

* * *

_Do you know what fear feels like?_

_I mean real fear._

_The type of fear that make you paralyzed where you stand, makes you feel the adrenaline pulsating behind your ear and your heart can't stop beating like a drum. Your hand will shake while all the colors are drained from your face._

_That was exactly what I feel when I heard her voice from behind me._

"_Come back here, you bitch!"_

_I kept on walking, wishing that she would just leave me alone for once. Unfortunately, luck was never on my side. I felt her strong cheerleader hand pull my wrist and turn me around. I desperately tried to pull away but the hands gripped me tight. I looked up at the towering figure where Roxanne stood._

"_Don't you fucking dare to ignore me." Roxanne spat. Her fellow cheerleaders were snickering with glee when they watch Roxanne smack me in the face._

"_I, I w-wasn't." I stuttered at the same time her legs collided with my knee, in that one swift swipe I fell to the ground, my head pounding._

"_Never lie to me, girl."_

"_What do you want, Roxanne?" I said to her slightly out of breath._

"_Oh, the usual." She said in her sing-song voice. "I just don't like you."_

_Why can't they treat me like a person? But no one had an answer to my question. I was lying here, beaten up and I can't muster up the courage to stand up on my own. Fear and anxiety overcame me like the wind. No love could be found anywhere._

_Run_.

_Said a small voice in her head. It wasn't a word. It was a feeling. Her feet itched and her mind screamed at her; Run! Why won't you move! Just run away from here! She didn't know why._

* * *

Pain. Dull and throbbing. It was the only thing I could comprehend when I was able to pull myself out of the darkness. Everything hurt. My body began to tremble from the pain and each tremor sent a new wave of pain through my body as it hit the cold sheets.

That was something else I could feel. Cold. All over my body, I couldn't stop shivering, each time I shivered all I could feel was agonizing moments of pain.

How did I get myself into this?

I racked my brain, searching for answers, clues, anything to explain the mess I'm in, but still I found nothing. I opened my eyelids in alarm. What place would be so cold, so painful, and so _bright_? Even underneath my eyelids it was bright. It made me wince and cry out in shock.

Then I heard a strange voice, and yet I still couldn't place it. A familiar voice of a _boy_?

"_Elizabeth!_"

The voice sounded like he was worried. But I don't know who the boy was talking about.

"Sebastian, catch her, she's—"

White lights—painful throb—ground raising to meet me—muted echo as my body hit the ground—fading sounds of someone familiar—the scream of panic—pain pain pain—

Nothingness.

Loud voice calling—"Elizabeth!"—soft hands touching my head—_pain_—lower, deeper voice asking something—then blackness.

A nihility.

Another voice—"Lady Elizabeth, can you hear me?"—softer, less annoying, familiar—warm air—less pain—loud voice yelling—"Is she going to be alright?"—eyes flutter before closing—flash of black hair—red orbs—warmth—blanket—brain is picking up speed.

I felt arms lifting me up, struggling to keep me balance, but I was too far gone...sinking, the voice melding into swarms of sounds, the colors of the open sky and distant trees blending into similar shades of gray.

"...let me get her inside the guest room, young Master. Meyrin, prepare the sheets..."

My vision went gray, and I swayed, my head spinning. My skin felt so cold, so numb, and I couldn't seem to make my eyes blink. Everything was frozen.

"...Miss Elizabeth, stay with me..."

My eyes closed.

Elizabeth.

Who?

In an instant, the light was gone, and I was left alone—horribly, utterly, completely—in the dark.

* * *

It was beyond.

Where beyond is, I can't say for sure.

I don't want to get up, the bed is—God, it was the most comfortable bed ever—warm, and I'm covered in a thick blanket. I just want to sleep more.

Yeah, sleeping sounded like a very good idea.

But my body bolted upright, panting heavily. Sweat trickled down my skin, making the dress even more less comfortable.

I paused.

Dress?

Very slowly, I pulled the golden bangs up in front of my eyes and stared at it. I have a very healthy hair. When the hell did I get a wig?

That's when I noticed my room.

What the _hell_?

My sheets was brilliant white, without any speck of dirt on them. The wallpaper looks very classy, with the carpet. There's even a desk from wood, real wood that was not made from plastic and steel. And then there's a wooden book-case, filled with thick books.

I suppressed a shriek. What the hell was going on? This isn't the hospital room? Where's my ventilator? Where's my squeaky window? Where's my kick ass black cat?

Damn it, where is my stacks of manga?

Confused and frustrated, I threw the covers of the bed and stormed across the room. There on the desk was a single mirror. I grabbed it and stared at my reflection.

Looking up, I almost screamed. For a moment I thought that there was someone in the room with me and I had just been too blind to notice them. It took me almost twenty seconds to realize that I was staring at my own reflection which followed my shocked expressions and the muscles in my face.

I am...foreign looking. Completely unrecognizable. Golden two long drills. Green eyes. Pale skin.

Holy sweet strawberry loving feline. I'm Elizabeth Midford.

I stared at her—at me.

So, I'm in a dream where I'm Elizabeth Midford?

Will I play along?

I reached up and poked my cheek, still staring at myself with a mix of horror and awe.

I might have been in shock for a few minutes until it all sunk in.

I can't even look at myself anymore.

I licked my dry lips. What should I do? In what part of the story am I?

**So, what now?**

My eyes widened in shock and I whirled around the room, eyes scanning for any possible trespasser.

**No, you idiot. It's me. I'm like your inner self but I am here to help you kick some ass.**

"Oh." I stated outloud. Is it even possible to have an inner self on a dream? I turned, facing the mirror. Why the hell do I need an inner on a dream. I'm already unrefined and perverted.

And here I was, the ex-miserable scum varely passing as socially acceptable in this world of moderate bling-bling.

God, this dream was going to suck. And I do feel sorry for the first person to cross my path, because if I'm going to have a shitty day, then by God, everyone else should too.

**You look like shit, alright.**

Thanks, asshole.

**Exactly. You need me to keep you work through some shit and get it together, gurl.**

So, you're here to help me?

**Why the hell not? But back to my first question, what now?**

I stayed silent. Good question. There are three possible choices; one, I could go along the plot and act like a love-sick, crazy girl from the first series until it all ends. Two, make minor changes, just enough to tolerate myself being Elizabeth. Or three, completely fuck the storyline for Elizabeth and live this life to the fullest!

I think the choice is clear, Inner.

**Indeed it is, my external surface.**

Yeah! Let's fuck off the story line!

**Hell yeah! I like the way you think.**

Right back at you. We get bullied and our lives sucks.

**It was all your fault too.**

Completely, and no it wasn't.

**So this time lets live an epic live.**

Yes. Totally epic.

I was grinning at the mirror like I'm a madman. Then I stopped, but still, I don't to completely ruin the storyline, coz you know...It's actually kind of interesting and stuff.

**I refuse to act like a beeyotch towards Ciel. So no screaming, and if you do, I swear I will so haunt your life.**

Agreed, I don't do the '_Kyaaa~!'_ either. But we can be violent towards the demon, right?

**He's cute and he's handsome. So that's a plus.**

Good. And we are so going to help Snake kick-ass, right?

**He's already kicking some ass...but heck yeah!**

Alright, lets get this party started!

And with a grin plastered on my face, I set my genius working plan in motion.

* * *

I headed down the stairs only to find the house empty. I glanced around and went to the kitchen, there must be where all the worker gathered up. Then again, I could be completely wrong.

That's when I heard a large explosion downstairs.

_Ah. _I thought, _They are on the kitchen alright._

And here comes the first screw up in _Elizabeth's _life.

Acting loud and obnoxious just ticked me off. Now, don't get me wrong. I completely support everything in the Kuroshitsuji. I just do not support CielOC, with _me_ being the OC. It's practically incest!

**But Ciel is just so cute and his calf is just, damn.**

God, tell me about it. I agreed while not choosing to comment on the last part. You remember the ship voyage arc?

**That's our favourite arc. The part where Undertaker reveals his true self, we like that. I know **_**I**_** do—he's **_**hot**_**.**

We do.

**So?**

We are now Elizabeth. Do you remember how particularly _awesome_ she was there?

**Definitely.**

I really, _really_ don't know a thing or two about fencing. And if we are going to screw the plot, I need one bad-ass teacher for a crash course.

**What about her—I mean, our mother?**

Mommy was obsessed of the fact that every man and woman should be equal. Plus, she taught Elizabeth fencing ever since she was a child. Wouldn't she be suspicious if we came home one day without any fencing skills?

**Damn. You do put a lot of thoughts into this.**

Yeah and I need to make an excuse for staying at Ciel's mansion.

I ran as fast as I could to the kitchen, lifting up the hem of my dress above my knee and ran. I debated about bursting in, but then I realized that I probably would be burned to crisp when I stormed into the kitchen, unannounced.

I knocked lightly on the wall. For a while, no one answered until Sebastian came towards me. I grinned. "Hey Sebastian!"

"Miss Elizabeth, it's not appropriate for you to be down here on the servants quarter. The young Master's quite worried about your health, miss."

From the corner of my eyes, I could see the servants trio hide behind the kitchen's counter. They were trembling when they see me and they looked like I had scarred them pretty deeply. Poor, poor trio.

Little did they know that I have an even more _pleasant _surprise for them in the next future.

**And what's your plan now?**

Way ahead of you.

I shrugged, but I was smiling. "Yeah, I need a favor." I explained. "Please teach me how to fence!"

Sebastian raised his eyebrow at me. But even he could not deny that particular order was simply to strange. Especially when it was requested by Eliza—I mean, me.

From the pinkish girl, to an upgraded tomboy version is just too..._crazy._

"I'm sorry, Miss. Could you repeat that once again?"

"Teach me how to fence. Is it too much of a hassle? I was hoping if you would oh-so-graciously help me...?"

"Of course."

Hell yeah!

"Okay, I'll be at the library."

I waved my hand in farewell before heading off.

* * *

**So, how was the first book coming along?**

A pile of books sat beside me as I sat on the mahogany chair. I let out a soft sigh and rubbed the temples of my head as I looked at the books. Who knows training to be a fencer would have so little information? There were so little information in this vast library about fencing and I simply couldn't put them to practise.

I sat on the chair, staring at it. This is all so confusing. Even if I know a lot about what's going to happen in this world, there's a lot of stuff that I don't know.

**Meh. You can learn this theories first, as soon as we master this we can put them to practise and move to some harder stuff later.**

Right, I conceded. I don't want to be some useless girl who cling to someone else to live. Until I can put this to use I need to train harder than ever.

Before inner could reply, I noticed a knock on the door and Sebastian entering the library with some sweets.

I cast my eyes over him, studying the soft hair that fell perfectly on his pale face. It was a little bit distracting that some of it were loose and hung in his face, because it makes him even more attractive.

It seems like he notice when I was studying him, and he shifted on his feet waiting for me to stay something. He grinned suddenly and said, "Miss Elizabeth? You're very quiet today."

I nodded. "Because I was trying to concentrate."

By now Sebastian moved closer to see what kind of books I was reading. If the timeline was correct, I'd showed up after the ring incident, the part where Elizabeth throw his ring away, to be exact.

During my thinking time, I became aware of how dire my situation was; I'm not from this world, stuck in the body of a fangirl who, when older, will most likely to be forced to marry her own cousin.

So pretty much, I will be forced of doing incest.

And my deadline is till the ship voyage arc, so if I'm not ready by then I will die. Ciel will die. If Ciel die, Sebastian wrath will come out and then _Undertaker_ will die.

Breath. Breath.

Who am I kidding? I _knew_ that I'd regret it if I didn't learn to study fencing. I mean, let's face it: by nature I'm obviously an adrenaline junky.

Fighting for something I love larger than me, even significantly so; makes me feels important. Sob.

And, if I'm going to make it through such events, I'd have to be strong—insanely so. Luckily, however, I showed up on front of a prominent demon, and had an absolutely strong mother.

But for now, I'll admit it; I froze.

First thing's first. I need to stop my fangirl side that started screaming from the ray of epicness that Sebastian emits. _Go and glomp him!_ It said.

"This is fencing books."

I probably looked a little alarmed, not expecting to be spoken to, but I answered anyway, "Yeah."

"Why the sudden interest in fencing?"

I glanced up to meet his eyes for a second before returning back to the book at hand. "It's good to be able to protect yourself. I don't want to be a kid that needs to be protected all the time. Moreover, I'm the fiancée of the Queen's watchdog. Learning how to handle swords won't be useless, right?"

"I see. I'm glad you wanted to help the young Master when he's the most vulnerable."

My dear demon, you have no idea.

* * *

I find some comfort in the plush sofa of the carriage, it feels like I could just dozed off somewhere and sleep. After what happened today, I was thinking about making a quick visit to Nina Hopkins, whom I thought is the most kick-ass person with a crazy personality that can make you fall instantly in love with her.

Especially her crazy ideas in clothing.

It was almost dusk, everywhere I looked the place was fairly empty and the carriage pulled into a vacant spot right up front.

Clutching onto my dress, I stepped down from the carriage and went anxiously inside the small shop. I was also sure Nina was ready to be indulged with my crazy ideas about some dress modifications from where I came from.

"Nina? Are you there?"

Nina turned abruptly at the sound of my voice, she suddenly glomps on me and kiss me on the cheek with her usual trademark smirk firmly in place. "Miss Elizabeth! Still as cute as ever!" a peck on my right cheek. "What brings you here to my humble shop?"

"Can you help me with something?"

She stopped, considering my question, an she realized that with me—Elizabeth Midford—she wouldn;t have a satisfactory answer. "I suppose I could. You are one of my best costumer after all."

"Remember the dress changes that you are going to make for the new trend-setter?" I looked at her, my eyes glinting briefly in her gaze, and didn't have to cast my thoughts very far to hit upon Nina's. "I grow weary about what I wear everyday and I'm thinking about renewing my wardrobe, can you make some of this modern dresses for me?"

"Absolutely magnificent choice, Miss Elizabeth! Anything else?"

"Yeah. I needed a haircut, _pronto."_

* * *

**AN from **Alpaca desu**: This update took so long not because of me. It's my assignments. I hate my responsibilities. **

**_Question: _**Oh no! There's a battle between Kuroshitsuji characters! If you want to watch an epic battle between the two of them, who would you choose?

**15interestingfacts: **I would _love _to watch a battle between Sebastian and Undertaker! If it's a one-on-one fight, Sebastian would win. But if it was a planned fight, Undertaker will shake up his pretty _booty_.

**Alpaca desu: **UNDERTAKER AND SEBASTIAN! Unlike my friend here I'm confident that Undertaker shake the demon on the floor XD


End file.
